


regret

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I want to ask Cinderella<br/>If her dream was perfect once she had it</p>
            </blockquote>





	regret

And I want to ask Cinderella

How she found her prince again

With every girl in the kingdom to go through

How he found her before she gave up

 

And I want to ask Cinderella

If her dream was perfect once she had it

 

And I want to ask Cinderella

If she ever missed ordinary days

And the feel of dust under her fingers

 

And I want to ask the prince

If sometimes true love got boring

And he wanted someone he could scream at

 

And I want to ask the prince

If he knew how to be anything but charming

 

And I want to ask the prince

If he misses being lonely

Or if he ever wished for imperfection

 

And I want to ask the fairy

Why she’d help a human

 

And I want to ask the fairy

If she missed the cruel tricks of home

 

And I want to ask the fairy

If she wanted the dream to fail

So she could feel like her sisters

 

(And I want to ask the stepmother

If she liked the dirt now

Or if she ever loved her daughters

 

And I want to ask the sisters

If they ever knew how to be anything but mean

Or if they knew they were the villians  


 

And I want to ask the father

If he thought his girl was happy now

And if he'd ever believed in happy-ever-afters)


End file.
